


1. Kissing

by MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle (SgtNiccalsGreenPickle)



Series: 25 Kink Challenge [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gender Not Specified, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Other, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: Murdoc just wants some lovin'





	1. Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Original:  
https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/171786667017/1-kissingmaking-out-set-in-phase-4-kissing-sfw
> 
> Enjoy!  
Amelia

You’re in the kitchen making breakfast as the band members file in. Russel reads the paper while 2D puts an immense amount of sugar in his tea.

“So, did you hear about the earthquake in Wales?” Noodle asks me.

“Yeah. Wasn’t it a 4 or something?”

“I can’t quite remember. We wouldn’t be having earthquakes in the middle of tectonic plates if they’d stop fracking,” she says frowning at the table.

“True dat mate.” You pull the pan off the burner and lean against the counter. You hear the familiar clomping on the stairs, and Murdoc waltzes into the room, looks around, and sits on the counter next to you.

“Okay man, get off my granite. That shit was expensive.” Russel says, not even looking up from the paper. Murdoc silently mocks him, then sticks his tongue out in Russel’s direction. “I haven’t heard them witch heels hit that floor yet >:|”

“I’ll hit'cher fucken granite table top with my witch heels if you don’t get off my back!” he snaps. Russel turns to get up, but you’ve already pushed him off.

Russel gives you a nod and says, “You’re damn lucky you’ve got someone like that, because you wouldn’t have been able to drink the pain away.” Murdoc silent-mocks him again, let’s out an exaggerated sigh, and walks over to the stairs. He makes sure he’s out of the band’s line of sight before beckoning you with his finger. He’s antsy. Major league. You glance around the kitchen before walking to join him.

“Have fun with your bOyFrIeNd,” 2D calls. Although his voice cracks anyways, you can tell he was doing it that time.

You follow him up the stairs and into your room. He’s got candles lit, a record playing, and the window closed to make the room dark.

“Alright, what’re you playing at?” you say with a smile.

“Nothing!” He looks at you innocently, like he’s never done anything bad in his life. You walk over to him and put your hands around his waist and grab his ass.

“If you’re not planning something, then why’d you just pull the ‘pure and innocent’ card?” He wraps his arms around you.

“Who, me? Neverrrr…”

“Ooo… That’s some high-key bullshit right there…” You pull him in for a soft kiss, and are surprised when he isn’t holding you down afterwards. “Hmm… And here’s me thinking you wanted some ass…”

“I can want other things too, you know,” he says, backing you over to the bed. He pushes you down, and you start taking your shirt off. He follows, then climbs on top of you, groping your chest and ass while he kisses you. He grinds a little while licking your teeth, trying the get his tongue in. He bites your bottom lip, and slides his tongue in, roaming your mouth as if it were his.

The door opens, and Jamie is in the doorway looking down at a book in his hands. “Right, so we’ve got a video to shoot, an interview with BBC 2 at 12:30, and-” he looks at you “-your eggs are burning.” He shuts the door and you hear him walk downstairs.

“Sorry, Muds.” you sigh. He rolls off of you, a little disappointed with the length of the makeout session, but doesn’t really say much. After you put your shirt back on, you lean down to him and whisper, “You’ll get yer payback tonight, my love.” You wink, he smiles, and you go downstairs and finish your eggs.


End file.
